


Safe and Caged

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chastity Device, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Shaving, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan is in college.  He took a vow of chastity to himself and to God, swearing he would never penetrate a woman, when he was a teenager.  When Floki first heard this, he laughed his ass off.  Sending him a link to a sex website containing chastity devices had been a joke.</p><p>Athelstan had never thought he would end up buying one. </p><p>Athelstan never thought his new boyfriend and girlfriend wouldn't mind it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out as a joke.

 

Floki thought he was hilarious.  He'd heard about Athelstan's self-taken vow of chastity, about how he had never touched himself in lust and never would, would never put his cock inside of a woman.  He'd sent him a link to a website claiming it would 'help' him.  

 

Unable to resist his curiosity, Athelstan had clicked the link.  The device was a chastity device -- one from a sex website, which made very little sense to him.  But Athelstan had looked and thought _'This would truly remove temptation from my life.'_  

 

So he bought one.

 

It was beautiful.  Hard plastic with a cage that wrapped near the base of his cock. A space for a padlock to lock him in.  A slit at the tip would ensure he could urinate when needed.  He almost wept from how happy he was that the choice would be removed for him. 

 

When he'd gotten it, he had carefully washed it according to the instructions that came with the device.  Then he'd washed himself, shaving himself clean so that nothing would get caught in it.  Then he slipped it on.  The fit was perfect, his soft cock just barely reaching at the end of the plastic cage.  It was comfortable.  It caused him no pain.  His heart had beat fast when he secured the tiny padlock through the ring at the base, locking it down.  He put the key away somewhere safe -- in a box at the bottom of a drawer, with a spare stored elsewhere in the house in case of emergency. 

 

Athelstan found himself wearing it for months.  He would take it off weekly to wash the cage and himself, always taking care not to let his hands linger.  Mornings where he woke up hard were frustrating, but he had no way to give in to temptation. He could let the cage provide him the comfort of having no choice. _'I have given my body over to god,'_ he would think, as his cock pressed against the unforgiving plastic, uncomfortable only when he was hard, reminding him of his sin. _'I cannot touch myself.  This is going to make me a better man. A better christian.'_

 

Six months in to his new life, Lagertha and Ragnar in his religions class turned his whole world upside down.

 

They always sat beside him, at the back of the class.  They were intelligent, beautiful, and made him ache in his cage every time he saw them.  He hadn't felt this much discomfort until they came into his life.

 

It was obvious that they were dating, as they often kissed or mouthed at one another's throats in class.  What was more confusing was how sometimes, they would sit so that he was in the middle of them. Lagertha would put a hand on his thigh and stroke upwards. He would ache in his cage, smile, and laugh like it was a joke.  Ragnar would often do the same, making him shiver with want, but no, he was safe, he had his cage to protect him.

 

That was until, they made it obvious they were interested in him.  "We like you," Lagertha had said, her lips pressing softly against his, while Ragnar had pressed against his back and kissed his neck. It had made him want to whimper, made his cock stiffen in the embrace of the plastic and ache, unable to fully erect.  

 

"We like you, and we want to date you." Ragnar had finished where Lagertha had left off.  Athelstan had flushed all over, stammering, and swallowed.

 

"I've taken vows," Athelstan explained, but he didn't push them away. He let them touch.  There was nothing they could take from him with his cock useless and trapped.  "I've taken vows of chastity." 

 

They had exchanged looks. Like a silent conversation. Eventually, Ragnar had smiled, wicked and wolfish. "That's okay," Ragnar promised, and had kissed him deep and slow.

 

And that was that.

 

So, somewhat reluctantly, Athelstan had agreed to date them.  They went on dates. They studied together.  They watched movies and spent all spare time they could in each other's arms.  Athelstan felt warm and pleasant in their company.

 

The only problem seemed to be when they would touch him intimately.  Lagertha would climb onto his lap while they sat on the couch, her soft, spread thighs on either side of his.  She would kiss him soft, her tongue lapping into his mouth, and slide her hands up his shirt to touch his chest.  And Athelstan would let her, his hands settled on her hips as he moaned softly into her mouth.  His cage felt tight. But it didn't go further than that.

 

Then there would be Ragnar, who would catch him on his way out the door, pin him against the wall and kiss him like they were fighting.  He would lick into his mouth and bite at his lips and chin, leave his face aching with the evidence of their kisses. Athelstan liked that too. Liked it so much he could feel every inch of the plastic cage on his cock as he tried to grow hard and fill up the space.  

 

Weeks went by, and Athelstan felt he must've been hard every day.  When he wasn't with them, being made hard in his cage, he was dreaming of them, waking up so hard that he had seriously considered finding his key.  But he had always been able to hold back, to refrain. 

 

Then they had both come at him at once.  Finals were over, and Lagertha, Ragnar, and Athelstan were all exhausted from it.  Needing to unwind.  Lagertha had started kissing him soft and straddling his lap, while Ragnar slid a hand under his shirt, his nails scratching lightly over his nipples.  Athelstan groaned sharply at the sensation, arching, and no, he should've told them to stop. But he couldn't.

 

His shirt came off so easy that his lovers practically purred their satisfaction.  Lagertha lost her shirt next, and Athelstan found his hands cupping her bare breasts, her hand twisting in his hair and tugging his face down until his mouth met her skin.  

 

"Suck me," Lagertha breathed, and Athelstan could only obey. He suckled soft around her nipple, tasting her like she was the sweetest wine.  Suckling.  Ragnar was palming his dick through his pants as he mouthed at Athelstan's throat, occasionally offering advice. He was losing himself in between them, teasing and biting Lagertha's nipples as Ragnar did the same to him, his beard scratching his chest in a way that made him whimper.

 

But he knew it was going to end when his pants came off.

 

By the time the three of them were naked, Athelstan was the last to remove his boxers. Ragnar tugged down slow to tease, and then both of them fell silent to stare at the cage.  Athelstan felt his face flush hot, his cock so obviously trying to get hard in the plastic cage, the tip flushed pink. "I-I told you," He breathed out, shaky. "I can't…I've taken a vow of chastity. I can't…be inside a woman." He breathed, biting his lip.

 

He couldn't say he expected Lagertha to get on her knees in front of him and cup his balls where they hung heavy under the cage. "You're so hard," she breathed, her mouth circling the plastic, making him flush hot. He could feel the heat of her breath on him, though her lips could not reach the tip of his length through his cage. "So hard for us. You can't even do anything about it." Her voice was low and deep. She lowered her head to suckle at his balls, laving over them with her tongue until Athelstan gasped and cried out, sharp, his hand fisting in her hair. 

 

"Oh, gods." He nearly sobbed. It felt so good his cock _ached_.  Then Ragnar was behind him, his palms gently cupping his ass, squeezing. 

 

"If it's what you want," Ragnar hummed, his breath ghosting across his skin. "We won't touch your cock." He hummed, spreading him apart with his thumbs, his tongue dipping between to lap at his entrance.  Athelstan's knees nearly gave way.

 

He couldn't protest, didn't think to.  Lagertha was suckling at his balls and bobbing her head over them like she would have on his cock, if he hadn't taken vows. If he hadn't sworn to god that he would never feel the embrace of a woman's soft, wet insides on his cock.  Ragnar's tongue was dipping inside of him, licking him open in a way he'd never dreamed but knew he would never be able to live without.

 

His tongue was like a wicked creature, lapping at him, teasing him. Making his body gape open when he pulled back, soft in wonderful contrast to the scratch of his beard every time his tongue dipped deep, jaw flexing against him.  His cock was so hard it leaked inside it's cage.  Athelstan couldn't help but whimper when Lagertha lapped up the droplets, admiring the purple flush on the tip of his cock. "Fuck, Ragnar. Bed." Lagertha breathed as she pulled away, and Ragnar hummed in agreement, giving one last sweep of his tongue before they pulled away.  

 

The three of them stumbled to the bedroom, Athelstan ending up on his hands and knees on the bed.  Lagertha kissed him once before settling back on the pillows, guiding him with a hand in his hair until his head rested between her legs. "Open," She breathed shakily, waiting until his mouth was open, tongue out before she pulled him against her.  Athelstan heard himself groan quietly.  He had thought her skin was irresistible, the taste of her here was like a drug. She was wet from excitement, and he did his best to follow her instruction, to lap at her clit and into her warm sex the way she liked.  While he tried to find a rhythm, Ragnar fumbled behind him, readjusting his hips a little as he went, coming back with two fingers slick with lube.  

 

"Just relax," Ragnar breathed, half-watching Athelstan as he licked into their girlfriend before he pressed two fingers into him slowly, the slide easy from how wet and open he'd made him with his tongue.  He rocked his fingers in and out, slow so as not to scare him.  Athelstan was tense, at first.  But eventually, he found himself rocking forward and back, mouth over Lagertha, hips  rolling into Ragnar's opening touch, until his body was swimming with pleasure.  If not for his cage, his precious cage, he would have reached to fist over his cock. Once again he prayed to god in thanks for it.

 

By the time Ragnar deemed him ready, pressing the tip of his cock into him, Athelstan had Lagertha crying out his name. But he had to stop, to press his forehead into her thigh with a groan as Ragnar slid into him, his cock slowly pressing against him, until he could only open up to take him.  He had no other choice but to do so, with the slickness in him, with Ragnar's insisted press.  But he lowered his mouth again when Ragnar started to move, trying to match the strokes of his tongue to the slow slide of Ragnar's cock in and out of him.

 

It was pleasure and pain like Athelstan had never known.  Ragnar was huge inside him, his cock pressing up inside so sweetly it made him almost yell against Lagertha where he suckled her clit.  His need to come went unsatisfied with the cage confining him, preventing him from coming, though thick drips of pre come dribbled out of him, milked out by the slide of Ragnar within him.  

 

Lagertha was the first to come, screaming his name, her fists in his hair to keep him against her as she coated his lips and tongue with fluid.  He stayed in place, gently licking her, whimpering, cleaning up the mess until she gently guided his head to lay against her stomach, her fingers running through his hair.

 

Ragnar was moving faster, now. His thrusts made wet noises, his skin slapping against Athelstan's. "Come on, baby." Lagertha said, soft, gently stroking Athelstan's hair while Ragnar fucked him at a brutal pace. "Fill him up. Come in him, Ragnar, I want to see him dripping with it." She commanded, even while she sweetly stroked Athelstan's hair to soothe him, his cries mixed with high whines as pleasure and pain increased.

Lagertha's words were what undid Ragnar. He slammed in hard with a few more thrusts, groaning quietly as he came, twitching deep within him.  When he pulled out, Athelstan was shaking, his need great, cock flushed purple in it's cage and hurting in a way that was almost sweet. 

 

They took turns kissing him as he calmed down. They petted his sides, kissing him softly, touching his hair. They pet him until his cock went soft and he stopped shaking, feeling raw and emotional, tears streaking down his face.  In Athelstan's mind, he had not broken his vows, and being between his two lovers had provided him with an almost religious experience of pain and pleasure without gratification. 

 

Athelstan gave them each one of the two keys that opened his chastity belt the next day.  It was a sense of trust between the three of them -- because now, Athelstan really didn't have a choice.  He had no desire to remove his cage, and he made that clear to them.  They accepted the gift, each of them wearing their key on a necklace around their necks at all times.  

 

Athelstan had told them when they began this that he had taken a vow of chastity -- but he hadn't expected them to _like_ it.  Now, when Ragnar moved above him, fucking into him with strong, sure thrusts, Athelstan would moan and see the glint of the key as it swung around Ragnar's strong neck, and feel nothing but a rush of safety and affection, while Lagertha cradled his head and whispered words of love into his hair. 

 

Athelstan would never have thought that his lovers would make him feel safer than the cage did.


	2. Weekly Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athelstan's weekly cleaning ritual is an important one. But with Lagertha and Ragnar holding his keys, he's not the one to decide when the ritual begins.

"You need to be let out to be cleaned, yes?" Lagertha had asked, shortly after their first night together.  Athelstan nodded of course, puzzled and still drowsy from sleep, moaning quietly and parting his legs as he felt Ragnar's wicked tongue dip between his legs to tease his entrance, the soreness from their activities the night before soothed away in gentle strokes. 

 

"Y-Yes. I wash, myself, and it, and shave."

 

Lagertha had hummed in thought, nodding with a certain decisiveness before cupping the back of his neck and guiding his head between her legs. "Let me feel your sweet mouth again before school, love." 

 

Athelstan hadn't thought anything more of it after that.  He'd just gone where he was bid, licking her until she cried and shook against him, his moans muffled against her thigh when Ragnar buried himself in deep once more.

 

Two weeks was the longest he'd waited to clean. Two weeks since he'd given both Ragnar and Lagertha a key, when she gently bid him close with one hand and tugged him towards the shower.  "Cleaning time, love." She said softly.  Athelstan had nodded, expecting to be left alone when she stripped naked to join him.  

 

A twitch of excitement made him uncomfortable in his cage as she moved to undo the lock with a sense of ritual. She eased it off per his instruction, wetting her lips when she removed it fully.  She stayed on her knees under the warm spray of water, washing the cage carefully, with so much love that it made Athelstan ache. 

 

Oh, no. No no no. Athelstan trembled a bit, cursing his body, cursing how his cock grew hard and erect from watching her clean his _cage_ , because it was a part of him, something of value.

 

Lagertha's brows rose when she noticed, but she just smiled, setting aside the cage and cupping soap in her hands.  She hovered there, waiting for permission. "May I wash you, Athelstan?" 

 

Athelstan felt his throat bob as he swallowed. He nodded once, mutely.  He could've sobbed when her soft hands wrapped around his cock, stroking, spreading soap around and cleaning him.  He almost shook from how good it felt. Then the warm spray of water came and washed it away, leaving him sighing. But she returned with shaving cream and a razor, making him shiver all over again as she spread it along the stubble of hair above his cock.

 

"This…this is the hard part." Athelstan admitted quietly, watching her gently follow the line of his body with the razor, cleaning him of hair one stroke at a time. "Shaving by myself. I…was afraid I would cut myself."  He whispered, a muffled gasp escaping him when she moved the blade close to the base of his cock, teasing pressure that never actually cut him.

"Now you have me." Lagertha hummed, washing him off a second time afterwards. Smoothing her hands up his thighs, she glanced up at him, her cheek resting against his hip. "Can I take you in my mouth?"

 

Athelstan had to stop. To pause, his hands curling gently in her hair, his face hot, cock aching and painful.  Her mouth…her mouth had been on him before. He would not be losing what he had promised to god, not truly.  But… 

 

"Y-yes." He managed after a moment, biting his lip. "Just -- don't….don't let me come. Please." Athelstan begged, his blush spreading further along his neck and chest when she let out a dirty noise of agreement. Her fingers wrapped gently around the base of his cock, her tongue flicking out to brush the tip of his length.

 

"I never said you would get to come, Athelstan."  And he had to groan, to grip her hair tight as her hot mouth slid down onto him, his jaw falling open as she suckled him, soft and wet and sweet.

 

He was almost sobbing with how good it was, her throat working on his cock in strong pulls, her sweet, sweet tongue making circles on the throbbing veins of his erection.  He felt like he was on fire -- the few times he _had_ touched himself before, it had never been like this.  Athelstan felt like he was going to explode already.

 

"L-Lagertha -- please!" He choked in warning, gasping air out when she pulled back, fingers circling the base of his cock and squeezing tight.  She held him there for a while, keeping him from coming, from giving in to pleasure.   But her mouth never stopped moving, her tongue lapping soft over his balls, teasing.  Her breath was hot against him. 

 

When he felt like he wasn't going to lose it, when he wasn't going to ruin himself and come right there, she let go. "I think you've had enough." She hummed, the look in her eyes wicked. She stood up, moved herself behind him, standing against his back. Forcing him to step forwards under the spray of water, she took his hand, lifting it and placing it on the shower knob. "Turn the water cold." She whispered soft in his ear.

 

Athelstan startled a bit at that. He realized what she was doing, how she would force his body to go soft again so she could fit him back in his cage. The thought excited him, and he nodded, leaning on her for support, fingers trembling as he turned the water as cold as it would go.

 

The sound he made was wrecked, a low shriek that made his hips buck and twitch to try and escape the cold water.  But Lagertha was strong behind him, unlovable, her hands coming to rest on his hips and force them to endure the spray of cold water, almost sobbing in pain. When he was limp again, she turned off the water, cupping the side of his face. "Good boy," Lagertha praised, her tongue warm and wet and sweet. 

 

He leaned on the shower bar on the wall for support as she got to her knees again, swallowing his soft cock down again, making him moan and whimper. Soft like this, he couldn't come, couldn't get hard right away, even as she suckled him softly and nursed at him like she was starving for him.  When the shivers the cold water had given him ceased, she pulled back, gently easing his cage back onto him before he could fully go hard again.  

 

When the lock was back in place, he felt something unwind in his chest, tight anxiety let go.  They kissed soft, wet while they dried each other's bodies, not bothering to get dressed.  Lagertha had more in mind for him.  

 

"I want you to fuck me, Athelstan." Lagertha confessed in a soft rush.  Athelstan felt tense again, but he was confused. 

 

"Lagertha -- I can't."

 

"I know." She murmured, nuzzling up against him. "You won't be inside a woman. But here," She pulled out a series of straps, buckling them onto his hips carefully before she retrieved a large toy, one Athelstan had watched her use before.  He felt his face go hot as she buckled it into place, the heaviness of the dildo settling just above his cock where it was trapped in it's cage.  He felt hot and needy now, watching her, looking down his body at the thing she'd put on him.  Lagertha was watching him now, her gaze questioning. 

 

"Yes," Athelstan found himself saying, helpless. "Please -- ah. Lagertha. I want to-- to fuck you." he choked.  Lagertha answered him with a kiss that left him dizzy, before she moved onto the bed, spreading her legs wide for him.

 

It felt awkward, new and dangerous when he settled between her thighs. But the cock he wore was lifeless, not really _him,_ and he was safe in his cage, though it had already begun to feel tight again.  He rubbed the tip of the dildo in her slickness, his breath coming fast.  She was so wet, he could see it, imagine how it would've felt if this were truly _him._

 

" _Fuck me._ " Lagertha commanded, her voice low.  Her fingers fitted along the back of his neck, her hips rising just a little so that the tip caught against the warm center of her sex.  Her groan was deep as he pushed forwards,.  "Ah, fuck." She breathed shakily, her hands coming to cup his ass, pull him forwards until the toy was seated deep inside her.  She made him stay there, massaging his ass with clever fingers, grinning up at him.  "You're inside me." She teased, her mouth brushing his throat, watching him stare down at her with wide eyes.

 

Athelstan groaned at the thought. "Yes," he breathed, shakily. "I'm inside you." Inside her. Filling her up the way Ragnar did, even if it was with a toy -- he was not forsaking his vows. He gave an awkward thrust of his hips, gasping when she moaned. He did it again, starting to move, his hips thrusting against her, the thickness of the toy taken in easily, slick and wet with her excitement.

"Harder." Lagertha growled, her ankles folding at the small of his back, pulling him forward. "Fuck. Make me come, Athelstan."  That made him shiver -- but he didn't need to be told twice.

 

It was strange at first, because -- he had never done this before. He had never fucked a woman. But he knew how she liked it, because Ragnar fucked her often enough.  He watched often enough.  And soon his hips were slapping against hers with the force of his thrusts, with a strength he didn't know he had.  His hands were cupping on her hips, his cock painfully hard in his cage, but he could ignore it, focus on her, on making her feel good. 

 

He was almost surprised when she came, screaming his name and soaking the dildo where it was shoved up deep inside.

 

Panting above her, his arms shook with strain as she rolled them, keeping the toy stuffed up inside as she straddled him, both still catching their breath. Her nails raked lightly over his nipples as she bent her head to kiss him softly, her hair framing his face.

 

"We're not done, my love." Lagertha hummed, rolling her hips in little circles, enjoying the feeling of being filled. "Ragnar will be home in an hour…and when he gets here, you are both going to fuck me." She drew in a breath, beginning to move again, pleased to hear Athelstan whimper. "And if you are a good boy, I will let you lick me clean when we are finished."  She thought perhaps he would deny it, beg, as he had a few nights prior, saying he hadn't the strength to go on. 

 

But instead, she saw him nod, his eyes wide, dark with arousal. "Please," He begged, his voice hoarse with panting. "Please, I will be good." 

 

Athelstan was in for a long night.  But he loved every second of it.


	3. Never Leave Lagertha Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha teases Athelstan when they are alone, but what about Ragnar?

If time alone with Lagertha was a pleasure and a torment, time alone with Ragnar was far worse.

 

Ragnar loved the cage as much as she did.  He liked to push, push as far as he could until Athelstan sobbed and begged Ragnar to come inside him.  Because Athelstan could not come. He was an instrument for Ragnar's pleasure. 

 

And he _liked_ that.

 

Ragnar woke him early, an hour before his alarm.  Lagertha had gone off to her job already.  He woke him not with words, but with his tongue.  Athelstan woke whimpering, hard in his cage as Ragnar's tongue dipped into him wickedly.  He looked at the clock, his hips twitching, breathing ragged. "R-Ragnar," He gasped out, his hips bucking.  

 

Ragnar just hummed softly and pulled his mouth away. "Hush," He murmured.  He felt something huge and hard press against him slick silicone, and he arched with a choked gasp.

 

The plug Ragnar was pushing into him was bigger than anything he'd played with before.  It was slick with lube, making the press easier, but he couldn't help but clamp down.  Ragnar pinned him with one strong hand on his back, whispering sweet things into his ear and rocking the plug up against him, pressing deeper each time. "Shh, Athelstan. You're a good boy for me. Open up." He urged. Athelstan was shaking. 

 

"Don't tense up." Ragnar whispered. Athelstan sucked in a breath and held it.  It was strange, alien, without all his muscles clamping down, making the slide so easy he couldn't help but groan. He clamped down again and whimpered at the size of it, only to jerk when one of Ragnar's hands came down on the flesh of his ass. " _Don't._ Hold your breath. Count for me." 

 

Athelstan was a tool for his pleasure. His cock was painfully hard in his cage.  He felt trapped, owned, and he loved it. Ragnar knew him so well.

 

It took time. He made mistakes, twice more, clamping down hard as Ragnar tried to push the huge mass of silicone into him. But then Athelstan took a deep breath and _felt_ himself open up around the huge mass of it, taking it all, until it had popped past the thickest point and settled deep inside him.   He was panting now, his head buried in the pillows.  He felt Ragnar nuzzle against his thigh, spread him open to admire how he had taken it. Then he pulled away, leaving Athelstan trembling, a little confused. His alarm buzzed, and he reached and turned it off with one trembling hand.

 

"Time for class," Ragnar reminded him, sweet, though his expression was wicked. Athelstan drew in a shuddering breath as Ragnar pulled him to his feet, the plug shifting inside him, making his knees almost buckle.  

 

He could not remove the plug by himself, or push it out.  It was too huge. The thought made Athelstan's cock ache in his cage.

 

Getting dressed took time.  Ragnar kept toying with him. Tugging at his nipples until they were hard and achy.  Spreading him open again to press on the huge plug within him.  Cupping his useless cock in his cage.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

\--

 

Athelstan figured out why Ragnar had chosen today for his teasing, after they arrived at school.  Today was one of their short days -- one class, lunch, then another class, before they went home. Both classes they shared.

 

Walking with the plug felt so good he nearly wept, every step a gamble of whether the huge thing would press in on his prostate.  Ragnar was grinning at him at every turn.

 

Class was no better. Ragnar sat beside him, near the back of the class, and kept reaching to paw at the insides of his thighs. To fondle his cage, which aroused him even if the contact gave him no pleasure.  But the huge plug -- oh, that was pressing on him, teasing him inside.  When he felt he might go soft and relaxed, it would shift in him when he moved, press up inside him sweetly again, and make him hard again.

 

It was a wonder how he got through the first class.  Ragnar ate quickly, bid him to do the same, then dragged him to the nearest bathroom. He locked the door behind them and pushed Athelstan onto his knees.

 

"Open," Ragnar panted, and Athelstan whimpered his pleasure out, obeying without question. Ragnar was hard -- must have been all through class.  Just like him.  He teased the head over Athelstan's pink tongue, brushed over his lips. 

 

"Please," Athelstan said after a few minutes of this, his breath coming in sharp puffs.  Ragnar wanted him to beg -- always did, never gave him what he wanted unless Athelstan begged nicely enough. "Please -- Ragnar, fuck my mouth, I can't take it anymore." He grasped onto Ragnar's huge thighs, nails scratching the denim there. "I need you, need you to come in my mouth, please, please…" he knew he was babbling nonsense by the time Ragnar silenced him, pulling his head forward slow.

 

Athelstan had stopped gagging on Ragnar's length weeks ago, after Ragnar had spent two days acclimatizing Athelstan to the feel of a cock in his mouth, of swallowing around him as his throat was fucked open.

 

Ragnar was not merciful today, and Athelstan wouldn't have wanted him to be.  He was shaking badly, gripping Ragnar for support, his eyes watering as Ragnar's hips thrust into his sweet, willing mouth.  The tip of his cock bumped the back of his throat again and again -- but this was a rhythm Athelstan had grown used to, and even though the plug tormented him so, he found himself shifting his hips to feel it move inside him, trying to match the rhythm of Ragnar's hips.

 

When Ragnar came, it was fast and hard. He gripped Athelstan' s hair so tight his head hurt, his eyes fluttering shut as Ragnar cut off his breath, coming down his throat.  If not for his cage, Athelstan would have come hard just from that.

 

He coughed twice and panted quietly as Ragnar pulled out, stroking his face. They had only a few more minutes to recover before their next class. Then there was the walk home, and he knew Ragnar would be teasing him the whole way.

 

\-- 

 

"Ragnar," Athelstan sobbed as they got to the front door of their apartment.  He felt like he could come, despite the cage, from how overstimulated he was.  Ragnar was grinning. 

 

"Yes?" He asked sweetly, removing his coat and unbuttoning his own shirt. Athelstan was shaking, watching him, his eyes wide.

 

"I need you. Please, _please_. Fuck me." Athelstan would wonder later when his mouth had gotten so filthy.

 

"Undress for me. Show me your toy, Athelstan. You seem to like it." Ragnar murmured, moving to sit on the couch.  He palmed his cock through his pants as Athelstan practically ripped his clothes from his body, eventually coming to stand with his back to Ragnar, bent over.  His fingers were shaking as he spread the cheeks of his ass apart. 

 

Inside his cage, his cock was flushed purple from hours of torment.  Ragnar regarded him, pleased. "Do not move." He ordered softly, reaching to pull out the plug, slow.  Athelstan sighed in relief, then cried out when he pushed it back in, spreading him wide over the girth of it again. His hips jerked.  His cock was leaking inside it's cage. 

 

" _Ragnar!_ " Athelstan cried out, nearly losing his balance as Ragnar kept fucking him open with the plug, working him loose around the thickest part of it.  Only when the slide was easy, without a hint of resistance, did he pull the toy out with a pop.

 

Ragnar moved Athelstan until he was bent over the edge of the couch. His cock slid in so slow, so _easy_ , that Athelstan whimpered and moaned. When Ragnar pushed in as far as he could go, he felt his cock dribble another weak pulse of fluid.  It hit him then what Ragnar was doing, and he flushed, his hips jerking. 

 

Ragnar leaned in, his lips brushing Athelstan's ear. "I'm going to milk you dry," He whispered in promise, beginning to move. Athelstan shouted his pleasure out -- he could achieve no true orgasm this way, but he was _leaking_ , everywhere, fluid puddling where his cage was pressed up against the leather of the couch.  Ragnar groaned at the sight of it, pulling Athelstan's head back by his hair and fucking him in earnest.

 

Ragnar didn't last long.  The excitement of the day had him pumping his come in deep soon after he'd started, panting, and he pulled out slow, moving Athelstan like a doll until he lay back on the couch, his legs spread open wide.

 

He spent the rest of the night with three fingers tucked up inside of Athelstan, pressing on his prostate and listening to him shout in pleasure and agony as the puddle of fluid on his stomach grew.  Ragnar lapped it up, fed it to him, then kept on until Athelstan had nothing left to give, his legs twitching with oversensitivity.

 

When Lagertha got home and saw what her boys had been up to, she cleaned Athelstan up, replaced his cage, then rode his face for the better part of an hour and made Ragnar watch without touching himself.  They fucked with Lagertha on her knees, her hips an inch above Athelstan's face, his sweet tongue on her clit.  When they were finished, she made him lick Ragnar's come from her until she came again before she was finally sated.

 

In the dark, she whispered between them. "That's what you get for leaving me out of it." She huffed, making Athelstan laugh tiredly.

 

He moved in, officially, a week later, signing his name on the existing lease of Ragnar and Lagertha's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. More smut?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write kinky shit. May or may not write a sequel depending on how people feel about it.


End file.
